Scheduling communication and/or other node functions in space, time, and spectrum can be challenging. Scheduling nodes to allow fair access to the available resources can be even more challenging. Scheduling the nodes to guarantee access to the node can be even more challenging yet. Some scheduling techniques generally include providing an entity with fixed access to the resources without altering a fixed access schedule. If the entity is not able to use the resources (for example, by being allocated communication time within a time slot) to perform all of the operations required within the fixed time period, the operations can continue in the next fixed time period. Moreover, if the entity has no task to perform during the assigned time, that entity's scheduled time can be wasted.